regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
One Shots: Refugees
Recap (Takes place after Hardcore Heroes: Episode 22 & near the time of Misscliks Devotion: Episode 02) Ithir Arauco, Bruh and Harrow are refugees trying to get into Mistrya. The border has a Palisade Wall blocking it. At one spot along the wall is a military camp that inspects incoming people. The border patrol singles out the Half-Ogre Bruh, and lets the group goes ahead of the long line of refugees. The guard mistakes Bruh for a prisoner, but once he learns the truth that Bruh is Harrow's friend and bodyguard, he has the group go in first to get the Half-Ogre away from the civilians. They are disarmed and head to the Mistryan Captain of the camp. They enter the Captain's tent. The Captain first asks where the three are from, and they are from Sylvas, with Harrow from the Capitan and Bruh not understanding the specifics beyond "woods". The Captain then asks about where they will be staying, and being given no answer, decides they are vagrants. He then asks their occupations. Ithir Arauco explains he is a fire entertainer, Harrow explains he lets the population know who is in charge (the Captain puts it as "unemployed"), and Bruh's occupation is "Smash". He asks if any in the party are spell casters and Ithir Arauco admits he is a wizard, but has no dangerous spell components. The Captain ask what Gods the party primarily worship and Ithir Arauco makes a joke about Voraci, and Harrow admits his worship of Terrasa, God of fear. Their application is rejected and are told to leave, and their weapons aren't returned to them. Harrow casts "Command: Retreive" to get his weapons back, but after 60 seconds the spell wears off and the guard gathers other guards and they become hostile to the party, assuming they are members of the terrorist organisation "The Elven Brotherhood". The others tries to surrender as Bruh kills a guard in a single blow. As more guards arrive, Ithir Arauco casts sleep of them, then the party flee the area. The party end up in the woods. Bruh gets help making a new Maul out of a stick and a stone. Bruh stands watch all night. Overnight a squad of Goblins attack the party. Bruh is knocked down by the Goblin Spears. Max stabilises Bruh. Ithir Arauco casts some fire spells, fearing the surviving Goblins away. The next day Bruh is healed up to awake. Bruh needs a day to recover. The two elves stake up the dead goblins up on stakes to cause fear. The next day everyone is all healed and the party go scout out the border line. The Palisade Wall ends after a while, but the border has a patrol of horsemen. The party return to the forest. That night they return to the wall. Many refuges are on the outside of the wall, waiting to get in. Harrow goes in to steal a Scythe since the solders stole his. Afterwards Bruh throws one of Harrows Elven Fire at the Military Camp over the wall. The party flee to the south west of the camp. They head around and arrive in Mistrya. They stand on the road between the military camp and Halfhill. The party want to head to the Capital of Mistrya to get to the Elven Embassy. The party avoid the road and avoid Halfhill. As they travel at night they run into around a dozen goblins. The party are surprised that Goblins are in Mistrya as well. Harrow creates a wall of fog, freaking out the goblins. Then a patrol of humans come by, the party hide in the fog. The party hears the goblins dying and some people dying. After 5 minutes all the goblins are dead. The party leave the fog and attack the humans. One human gets away but the party kill the rest. After looting everyone and taking some horses, the party travel north into the night. After resting for a couple of hours the party continue to the north. Bruh spots 3 Knights coming their direction. The Knights charge down the party. Bruh is run down and killed. Ithir Arauco and Harrow gets on the horses they flee. The knights catch up to them and kill them. Category:One-Shots Arcadia Episodes